Destiny's Arrival
by Gemini Tenshi
Summary: Serena and Mina leave Japan for Canada
1. Prologue

Destiny's Arrival

As we all know, I don't own Sailor Moon. That's right I repeat I don't own Sailor Moon. I just want to make that clear.

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so pleaz be nice. I'll be more than happy with constructive critism.

Toodles,

Angel

****************

*Serena's POV*

I was running late as usual. I had a reason though. I was kept back because I had to fight another stupid youma. I was running as fast as she could to the battle which the scouts were fighting. I knew things weren't going well. I arrived just in time to save the rest of the scouts.

"Moon Tiara Magic"

"Sailor Moon you idiot you nearly killed us all, with your lateness" Mars yelled.

"I..."

"There is no excuses Moon your gone, the rest of the scouts and I discussed this and we decided you are gone." Mars again

"Do the rest of you agree?"

They merely nodded. Every one that is except Venus. I know I can always count of Venus, she's my cousin after all.

"Fine, I'm gone but don't expect to ever see Moon at a battle again!"

"Same for Venus ladies, I don't think you deserve my respect or friendship by turning on a friend like that" Venus commented.

Good old Venus a true to a friend no matter what.

"Come on, Venus, we're leaving. so long Mercury, Mars, Jupiter. Good luck finding the moon princess without us."

****************

"Mina, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure about anything before Serena. We better hurry our flight for Canada leaves in one hour."

"Yeah, I heard there was some scout's there maybe we can join up with them."

"Yeah Serena, that's an awesome idea!"

Mina and I boarded the plane an hour later, let me tell you it was interesting especially since Luna and Artemis decided to go with us. Let's just say they didn't want to share a kennel. I thought they'd love it I guess not.

When we arrived at the airport, we started to hail a cab to take us to a hotel until we could find a place. When all of the sudden a youma decided to rear it ugly head.

"Come on Mina, we better transform!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

****************

Aren't I evil. Oh well next chapter should be up on Wednesday. It all depends on home work and the days I have to work next week.

Pleaz review. I want to know if I should continue this fic


	2. New allies

Destiny's Arrival

Chapter One

Hi everyone, thanks to all who reviewed. It's nice to hear feedback on my fics. 

ttfn, 

Angel

**********************************************

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus ran off towards the battle.

"Just great another youma, I thought we left them back in Japan with our ex-team." Venus exclaimed.

"I know what you mean Venus, I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight."

"Hold it there, negatrash, you're dust!"

"I am the pretty suited soldier Sailor Moon, on behalf of the moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

"I am Sailor Venus, I will not let you ruin our world! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

"Alright it's dusted! Moon, we better get to our hotel."

"You're right Venus."

**********************************************

"Hey where'd the monster go?" asked an unknown voice.

"Yeah, it was here a second ago!" asked another unknown voice.

All the sudden 5 new soldiers appeared on the ground by Sailor Moon.

"Hey, I know there was a monster here." Said the scout in the black fuku.

"Excuse me but who are you guys?" I asked.

"Oh sorry let me introduce us my princess. I'm Sailor Destiny, the girl in the blue and yellow uniform is Sailor Uranus, in the light green with green hair Sailor Neptune, purple is Sailor Saturn and the dark green soldier is Sailor Pluto."

"I'm Sailor Moon and that's Sailor Venus... What do you mean by my princess?"

"Well you do know you're Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom right, Sailor Moon?" Destiny replied.

"Yes, but the inners did not know."

"What... Sailor moon's the princess?"

"Yeah I'm the Moon princess. I decided I'd need the crystal before I told you guys. That's why I was late for the battle Venus... I was researching the crystal's location and then I ran into a youma."

"Where are the rest of the inners?"

"They abandoned me. Only Venus stood by me."

"Oh, do you have a place to stay princess?" Saturn asked.

"Nope, we were goin to stay at a hotel."

"Do you want to stay with us?"

"Thanks Saturn" Venus and I chimed.

**********************************************

Anyway give me to Saturday for the next part. Pleaz be kind and review.

Angel^^


	3. The Sun Princess

Allo all,

as we all know as much I want to I do not own Sailor Moon or any other Characters. I do own Sailor Destiny... and any of my own characters which will be introduced as we go.

Sorry I'm slow with chapters. Thanx to all of you who either reviewed or e-mailed me regarding the fic

Angel

***********************

"Well we better find a place to detransform."

"Yeah, come on lets move it." Uranus stated.

We all found an empty alley and detransformed. I decided I'd better introduce myself.

"I'm Serenity, better known to people as Serena."

"I'm Mina, second in command to Serenity." 

Sailor Pluto detransformed.

"I'm Trista, keeper of the gates of time."

Sailor Neptune detransformed

"I'm Michelle, keeper of the mirror talisman."

Sailor Uranus detransformed

"I'm Amara, keeper of the sword talisman."

Sailor Saturn detransformed

"I'm Hotaru, leader of the outer scouts, keeper of the powers of destruction."

Sailor Destiny detransformed

"And I'm Gabriella, leader of the alternate scouts for now. Only until the Sun princess is found, then she will take command."

"So Hotaru, I was wondering where exactly we are in Canada, I've never been here and we didn't exactly ask which part of Canada we were going to we just caught the next flight here."

"Well Serena, you're in Calgary, AB in the Western part of Canada." Hotaru told me

"Kewl, but what grade would we be in if we're 16." Mina asked.

"Well if you're 16 you should be in Grade 10 or 11 depending on your language skills." Amara pointed out.

"It's a good thing I learned English before. Or else I'd be completely lost here."

"Yeah me to, I'm glad I lived in England before." Mina agreed.

"Come on we better get to the house, guys. It's getting late" Gabriella pointed out."

***********************

Dear Diary,

When we got to the outer scouts house. I started thinking about the inner scouts. I really missed them, even Raye. (wow!) I wonder if the inners have figured out I'm the moon princess yet. Although from what the outers and Gabriella told me their looking for the Sun Princess, that's something that I do know, I don't know if I should tell them before Mina remembers. Mina was the daughter of my dad as well but in this life time we're cousins. We both can control the Sun crystal but since I'm inheriting the throne to the Moon, Mina was given the Sun's throne. I think in the next battle Sailor Moon will be sick and Sailor Chibi-sun will appear. Maybe that will help Mina remember.

Well I better go and put you in my sub-dimensional pocket.

Later,

Serenity

***********************

"Morning everyone."

"Wow, Serena you're up early." Hotaru said.

"What do your mean?"

"It's 7:30 Serena." Amara said.

"Is Mina up yet?"

"Yeah, I just woke up Serenity." Mina said.

"Why'd you just call me Serenity? Sunaria."

"It's your name Serenity. Pleaz Sere just call me Aria, you know better than with all the formalities."

"You remembered last night didn't you Aria."

"Yes I did Sere."

"Remember what what's going on?" asked Michelle completely confused.

"Well, you see, Aria is sorta my sister from the Moon Kingdom and she is the heir to the throne of the Sun."

"I just found out last night when Queen Serenity visited me to restore my memories of the past. Sere how long did you know?" Mina asked.

"Well, last night after I saw Gabriella detransformed, it jogged a memory of mine of the past."

"Serena did you find your crystal yet?" Trista asked. (like she would would not know)

"Actually last night when I was asleep it appeared in my hand. What about you Aria, did your crystal do the same?"

"Yeah it did, but it's almost like it's been in me this whole time Sere." Mina said.

"It's the same way for me. It's like I was always channeling the the silver crystal into the attacks I used. Aria I want you to try something. Take your crystal in the air and shout 'Sun Crisis Power'" 

" Ok, will do. 'Sun Crisis Power'"

Mina transformed in a fuku simular to my one for Super Sailor Moon. It was the same looking except for the colours which were blood red where blue was and banana yellow where yellow was. Orange where purple is. (go to the image gallery on www.sailormoon.com to see an image of Super sailor moon fuku)

***********************

Sorry to cut it short. I have to head to work soon. Bye all pleaz to continue to read or e-mail. thanks to all who reviewed.

Angel


	4. Gabriella's Shock

Destiny's Arrival

Chapter Three

Hello again, sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I've been stuck with too much English homework! BLAH, why English? Anyways. Sorry about the semi-cliff hanger. I find cliffhangers make me want to read the next chapter more. Anyways, pleaz review as always.

Thanx,

Angel^^

Ages:

Serena 15

Mina 15

Hotaru 14

Amara 17

Michelle 17

Gabriella 16

Trista ?? looks like she is 18

**********************************

"My turn! SUN PRISM POWER!" 

"Wow, Sere you're Sailor Chibi Sun! Why did you transform into a scout of the 

Sun when you could become Eternity Sailor Moon?" Mina said. (imagine Sailor moons eternal fuku but more elaborate.)

"Well I decided I didn't want the rest of the inners to try and find us so, Sailor Moon and Venus won't be fighting unless it's necessary."

"Good thinking kitten." (guess who? It's Amara!)

"Sere, Aria, I think we should register you in school with Amara and Michelle. That way no one will attack you girls easily." Trista stated.

Gabriella enters room and sees two new scouts. "Who are you? Why are you here? Did I miss something?"

"Well you see Gabby, I am Sunaria heir to the sun. See here is the sun crystal." Mina holds out hands to show Gabriella.

Gabriella faints

"Ooh that has got to hurt!" Hotaru giggled.

**********************************

Everyone started walking to the high school. Gabriella had finally got over the shock of Mina being Sunaria. When they arrived at the school both Serena and Mina had to go down to the office to pick up their schedules and books.

**********************************

Ok, I know this is really short but I intend to keep the first day of school all together, so I'll try to have the school thing up by Saturday.

PLEASE REVIEW. I'LL SEND YOU AN ADVANCE COPY OF THE FICS NEXT CHAPTER! PLEAZ BE KIND AND E-MAIL ME

[hopefull_angel@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:hopefull_angel@yahoo.com



	5. Who??

Destiny's Arrival

Chapter Four

Greetings fellow Moonies. How are you? Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Tres appreciated. Anyway so you know when people address Mina it'll now be aria or Sunaria. Same deal with Serena except it'll be Sere or Serenity.

As we all know. I do not own Sailor Moon. I'm broke too. Sorry u can't sue me.

Anyway on with the fic.

Angel^^

Serena's thought speak

{Mina's thought speak}

********************************

Mina and I were walking down the hallway towards the office when all of the sudden I saw Malachite.

"Aria, do you see who I see?"

"Yeah, it's Malachite. I wonder why he's here. The funny thing is I sense no evil coming from him now almost like he never was evil. Maybe the Malachite we dealt with in Tokyo was a clone or something." Mina observed.

"Yeah, you're right. We should talk to him see if he remembers anything about the past. After all you were supposed to marry him like I was to marry Endymon"

"Yeah, I know but I'm still nervous." Mina said.

"Hey, you! Can you tell us where the office is."

{Good one Sere, what's with yelling across the hallway?}

"You're so mean Aria!"

{You heard me Sere}

"Yeah of course"

{People are staring}

oops.

{So we can talk telepathically. This is so kewl.}

"Excuse me were you talking to me about where the office is?" Malachite asked

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help. I'm Sunaria and that's Serenity. You can call me Aria." mina said

Real smart sis you tell him our lunar and solar names.

"Call me Sere."

{Hey, I thought it might help him remember}

"Oh, I'm Malachite." He said.

"So can you help us find the office please."

"Sure, more than happy to help you."

*********************************

Sorry to cut it short. I've been having really bad writer block this week. Pleaz continue to review as always.

Angel^^


End file.
